Touch
by Toesocks29
Summary: She hadn't protested when he nuzzled her stomach or placed kisses along her collarbone. They desired contact, she more then him, they wanted to feel something other then resentment or bitterness. She could feel it racing through her veins like a stream.


o0o0o0o

She had found the cabin in the National Park. Secluded and hidden from others, she had lived in solitude for roughly two months after the split of Perdido Beach. Nobody, not even Drake, had bothered her. She liked the quiet and peacefulness of the forest. But it had shattered when a rustling had been heard, who would come see her? She had been momentarily stunned when he had made himself be known.

They sat side by side on the mattress, barely a foot apart, close enough to whisper or touch. He was leaning over, his head hanging down. She could barely see his face, for his hair hadn't been cut in a while. She was sitting Indian style, legs crossed and hands placed neatly on her lap. They hadn't talked or fought, just sat and relished the sweet silence. He had walked in, baring no ill will or weapon, and merely made his way to her bed. Yes, the poor excuse of a mattress and ratty blankets that lay on the musty floor was her bed.

She studied him, he still wore that god awful Coates uniform. Tie and everything. Perhaps he thought it made him look important...when he really looked foolish. The heat was probably suffocating him, the outfit left no skin to be seen. Skinny, pale, weathered and worn. These were the traits of the mighty Emperor of Coates, King of Peridio Beach, and her master. Caine the conqueror had turned into Caine the conquered it seemed.

"Do you miss her?" she spoke with a clear voice.

"No" came the cool reply.

"She's preg-"

"I know" Caine interrupted, he rubbed his face with his hands "She's better off with Sam."

Those words didn't sting. A few months ago she would've lashed out at him, screaming and clawing like a wild thing. She knew he was right, Diana and Sam didn't need these two unstable beings in their lives any longer. Was Sam happy without her? She smiled, what sort of question was that? Of course he was. Only a handful of people had left with him, he could work well with small numbers of people. Easier to control and easier to help.

"I know Diana, she won't keep it" Caine whispered, his voice was weak.

Astrid didn't respond. Her church didn't approve of abortion, her family didn't necessarily agree with it but Astrid was borderline on the whole subject. The babies at the daycare were a chilling reminder. After Mary had poofed, John became a maniac. He had struggled with the little ones, trying to please each of them. Most of the babies had died from starvation or illness, in some cases...John had ended their slow misery. Astrid hadn't seen him in months.

The heat in the cabin was overwhelming. She could feel perspiration form behind her neck, her hair was plastered to her back. She wore a long shirt and nothing else, Caine had eyed her legs peeking out from underneath one too many times. Let him stare, she thought, she didn't care anymore.

"Why do you crave power?" she asked quietly.

"The same reason as you, to prove yourself."

Astrid chuckled half heartily "Worked out well, didn't it?"

Caine tumbled onto his back, Astrid followed the movement. The scents of restless nights and angry tears flew up in response as her back hit the mattress. The heat seemed a little bit more tolerable down here, the sheets were cool and soft to the touch. Once again, she felt his eyes on her. Astrid turned her head to look at him. Caine studied her, probably drinking in her almost skeletal features or dull eyes. She stared right back.

"I would say so" Caine rasped. His fingers reached out and trailed across her cheeks and lips. Astrid closed her eyes and felt the tips of his fingers brush over her eyelids and nose. It felt nice to be explored, like she was a map he had to learn all the pathways of. He was barely touching her, his hands just skimmed across her skin. Her mind flashed back to the night Sam had touched her stomach, his hands had been inching up towards her breasts. Caine treated this differently, he was learning her body without going straight to the most obvious areas. When he and Diana had made love, did he treat her the same way?

He was closer to her now. His head rest atop her belly while he rubbed and massaged her arms, she was splayed out and allowed him to touch wherever. She hadn't protested when he nuzzled her stomach or placed kisses along her collarbone. They desired contact, she more then him, they wanted to feel something other then resentment or bitterness. She could feel it racing through her veins like a stream. Fast water.

She rolled over and pressed her lips against his own. He went rigid for a moment and she feared he'd pull away. But instead his lips, cool and smooth, moved against her expertly. She sighed quietly, his control was amazing. This kiss wasn't meek or gentle but it was neither rough or harsh, the proper term was reigned passion. They kissed for a few moments, tasting the pain and washing it away. His hands did not travel to her thighs nor did he roll his hips to meet hers. She could feel that hard desire pressed against her stomach and felt an incredible ache rush through her.

Air was needed. She pulled away and watched the array of emotions spin in his eyes. He wanted her badly but held himself back, Astrid cupped his face in her palms and opened her mouth to speak.

"Stay the night?"

0o0o0o

They had spent the entire night talking, at least several hours worth. They didn't make love or even kiss again, Caine was content with holding her slumbering body in his arms. The heat died down as the cool night air drifted through the screens, goosebumps rose up on her flesh and Caine ghosted his palm over her arm. Perhaps he'd stay here for a while, then return to Perdido...he closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of her neck. A low moan escaped Astrid's lips...yes, he'd stay for little longer.

_0o0o0o_

_My first Gone OTP is Drake x Astrid but my second is definitely Caine x Astrid. Strictly a cuddle couple though._


End file.
